The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of small-leaved Boxwood (Buxus) grown as a low-growing ornamental evergreen shrub for use in the landscape and as an edging and low hedging plant in the garden. The new cultivar is known botanically as Buxus microphylla ‘Peergold’ and will be referred to hereinafter by the cultivar name ‘Peergold’.
‘Peergold’ was discovered in 1994 as a branch sport on an individual plant of Buxus microphylla ‘Faulkner’ (unpatented) amongst a commercial crop of Buxus microphylla ‘Faulkner’ in production at the inventor's nursery in Mariaheide, The Netherlands.
The variety Buxus microphylla ‘Faulkner’ ordinarily grows with entirely green foliage. The individual branch discovered by the inventor exhibited yellow-green variegation as herein described. The inventor excised the variegated shoot in 1994, rooted it directly and allowed it to grow into a one year old plant. The plant, which was naturally self-branching, exhibited the same variegation as the initial branch sport. In 1995, the inventor removed from the one year old plant several shoots for use as cuttings for asexual propagation. Rooting was successful and the grown-on plants exhibited the characteristic variegation of the initial branch sport. All asexual propagations from the first rooting of the excised shoot cutting were conducted by the inventor or under the inventor's supervision and direction, and took place at the inventor's nursery in Mariaheide, The Netherlands. The inventor has determined that the distinguishing characteristic of variegation of the foliage has remained stable and uniform in successive generations.
When compared with the parent variety, Buxus microphylla ‘Faulkner’, ‘Peergold’ is distinguishable by pronounced yellow-green variegated foliage, whereas the foliage of the parent variety, Buxus microphylla ‘Faulkner’, is uniformly green. No other variegated forms of Buxus microphylla are known to inventor. Variegated forms of Buxus sempervirens exist in commerce, usually listed as Buxus sempervirens variegata whose foliage exhibits white or cream variegation.
An application for a grant of European Community Plant Breeders Rights for ‘Peergold’ was filed on Mar. 12, 2001, Serial Number 2001/0564. A grant of European Community Plant Breeders Rights was issued for ‘Peergold’ on Nov. 10, 2003, Grant Number 12037.
‘Peergold’ was first exhibited to the public at the Plantarium Nursery Show, Boskoop, The Netherlands on Aug. 20, 2003. The first distribution of any plants of ‘Peergold’ took place after this date.